1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to boots, and more particularly to a combination boot and lockable storage means which is particularly useful for storing and locking items therein while skiing.
2. Prior Art
Typically, when one wishes to go skiing, non-ski boots are worn to the specific location, e.g. locker rooms, ski lodge, etc. removed, the boots stored in a safe location, typically a locker along with other belongings that would not be useful while skiing. It has been found by many skiers, particularly those living near populated areas (for example in the northeastern U.S.) that when they reach the area to change from their non-ski boots to their ski boots and other skiing attire, that there are no safe locations, e.g. lockers, to lock and secure their belongings or boots. Thus they are faced with the situation of taking a chance and leaving their belongings unsecured to be misplaced or taken by other persons. Wearing their ski boots is an option which might overcome this difficulty but, such is not too desirable because it is tiring on the feet, cumbersome, etc.
Thus it is highly desirable to overcome this problem.
Several type bags and/or boots or shoes are known in the art, although they are not conducive to solving this particular problem, see for example the following U.S. patents:
DES. U.S. Pat. No. 118,430 to Doree;
DES. U.S. Pat. No. 165,540 to Neal;
DES. U.S. Pat. No. 251,574 to Molinari et al;
DES. U.S. Pat. No. 251,575 to Molinari et al; and 3,018,570 to Bliese.
None of these aforementioned references describe a boot which solves the aforementioned problem. Doree, Neal and the Molinari et al patent are directed to pocket books and not to boots or shoes. Bliese is directed to a combined shoe and purse which is unsuitable for a skiing situation and storing the items typically required to be stored in such a situation. Additionally, Bliese as well as all the other aforementioned references can be easily taken by one so desiring, i.e. there is no place to secure the item to a secure location.